


Look Pretty

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed asks a simple question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



In the end, Steed neither lost his hat nor crimped his umbrella. In fact, all he had managed to do in the course of the small disagreement, was to trip one poor sod who had managed to avoid the feminine fury of the outstanding Mrs. Peel.

"If you persist in handling all the heavy work associated with our tasks, Mrs. Peel, what shall I do to balance accounts?" he asked as they left the scene with casual aplomb.

"My dear Mr. Steed, didn't you know that you are here for appearances? Look dashing, and we'll call it good," she answered.


End file.
